A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to the field of data analysis. In one specific embodiment the invention provides a method of identifying specific regions of an image and comparing each region with other identified regions, with an identified region of another image, or with the features of the same region retrieved from a database.
Often, it is desirable to be able to compare the data represented by two images of an object. For example, in medicine, it is often desirable to compare images of a brain with a suspected disease to images of healthy brains, or images of a diseased liver of a patient to normal livers. Furthermore, certain diagnostic and experimental procedures benefit from the comparison of images taken of the same patient and body part, but at different times, or under different conditions. This enables the physician to better diagnose a patient""s condition.
The presently available methods of comparing images are generally limited to comparing the images in their entirety. For example, two images may be digitally subtracted in their entirety, and certain areas of interest can be visually identified prior to analysis. However, there are situations where it is desirable to compare a specific region of an image to another region of the same image or to a specific region of an other image. For example, a neurologist might wish to quantitatively compare the structure or activity level of a specific region in the left brain of a patient to a specific region of the patient""s right brain. One might also wish to compare the activity level in a resting brain part to the same part""s activity level when stimulated. The comparison of images by eye is inaccurate and imprecise, making automated methods desirable.
Therefore, from the above, it can be appreciated that an improved method and apparatus for image data analysis are desired.
In one embodiment of the method of the present invention, an input data file describing an object is generated. The input data file is segmented or divided into a number of sub-files, each representing an identified portion of the input data file. Next, each of the sub-files are compared with a reference file. The result of the computer step is interpreted using artificial intelligence techniques to form a conclusion or diagnosis. Finally, the conclusion is communicated to the user in graphical or textual format.
In another embodiment of the method of the present invention, the user is given the capability of formatting the input data file or interpreting the result of the comparing step. As a result, the present invention provides an apparatus and a method for analyzing and comparing any selected portion of a data file. The present invention further provides the capability of providing textual or graphical representations of the result of the analysis as well as diagnostic information.